


two left hands

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, most of the chracaters are legit only meantioned in one spot, race is deaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"anon: hey isaac ur my go to guy for these kind of fics SO u wanna hit us all up with a sprace au where one of them in deaf??? thank u my savior :)"</p><p>spot conlon has two left hands and racetrack can't hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two left hands

**Author's Note:**

> fr yall....spot's accent is a joke in this i ran it thru that shit translator bc it makes me Laugh my ass off lmao

it was the first day of sophomore year at his new school when spot conlon saw him. he wasn’t happy about having to be transferred to this school, but his old one in brooklyn had been shut down for reasons that weren’t disclosed, and it just so happened his mom put in him the school where none of his friends had gone.

he jerks his head as he hears a car honk rapidly, only to see a boy standing in the narrow way leading from the parking lot to the road, not even flinching. spot’d be lying if he say his heart didn’t stop as the car slammed on the brakes, a few feet away from the boy.

soon there was a line of cars behind they single kid, all blaring their horns, and yet he paid no notice to them.

 _what a fuckin’ asshole._ he thought to himself, unable to tear his eyes away. the boy; who had to be about his own height, shoe laces undone, ratty t shirt with some odd graphic spot couldn’t quite make out, and a hat spun backwards on his head distastefully; was intensely squinting at his phone, fingers quickly tapping away.

he’s about to do something, like chew the guy’s ass out since everyone was getting fed up with this whole damn scene. after taking one step, someone’s barreling into the boy, who just makes a strangled noise, about the throw some punches before seeing who it is. the new boy, spot thinks he heard his name was jack or some shit, slowly pointed behind the other, who when saw the line of cars looked thoroughly embarrassed, and with his head down he waved apolitically and took off with the other.

spot could already tell he was going to have a hard time dealing here.

the next time spot sees him, it’s in a crowded restaurant, he’s just trying to pick up the take out he ordered for himself and his mom, and while he’s waiting he can’t help but stare.

the asshole dude looks upset and confused, the group of five or six around him laugh loudly; which was really fucking annoying if you asked spot. once what could be basically called screeching died down a bit, someone whose back was facing him must have said something to him, because the kid started to laugh. and it was an awkward thing to see, but the others joined in again, a bit calmer than before.

spot rolled his eyes as he took his food, wondering how dumb the fucking kid must be.

they have spanish together. there was no other option for a language at this school since it was the second most spoken one in this country, and it was a required class in order to graduate. and the fucking kid never had to do the oral tests, and even spot did, and he had only been there a week. he had no damn idea how he was in the top of the class, only behind three students who have spanish as their native tongue.

about a week later, the guy drops his wallet in the hallway. spot quickly picks it up, and for some reason he quickly flips it open, bringing it closer to see the id inside.

 _anthony higgins_. it read, it was just a state id, which spot thought was a bit weird, seeing as most students at this points had their driving permits already.

on the other side of the wallet, there was a poorly cut piece of construction paper, with a little guy drawn on it. that one read _racetrack_ for the name. spot figured it was some lame club card, but could appreciate it seeing as back home he and all his friends had dumb little nicknames for one another.

“hey, tony would yuh slow de hell down, or what? yuh dropped your wallet, ass.” spot called after him, his pace speeding up to go after him. the dude didn’t stop, or even slow down. he called out again, a bit louder, but the guy still didn’t do shit, and god, he wasn’t even wearing headphones.

once the brooklyn boy was able to catch up to the other, he reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back, the kid’s wallet in his free hand.

“jesus, yuh deaf or what? dis is yawhs, i believe.” he stated, and the kid’s eyebrows were furrowed. spot waved his wallet, and the kid, race, snatched it out of his hands. right away he was looking through his wallet, and spot was a bit more than offended that the guy though he stole from it.

but that wasn’t the case. racetrack pulled out a beat up card with the phrase _thank you_ sprawled across it.

and suddenly it hit him, and he felt like a fucking idiot.

this kid was actually deaf. couldn’t hear a damn thing, and here spot was making all these ugly assumptions about him just being the rudest, slowest person on the damn planet.

spot’s stuttering out apologies, hands flying all over the place while racetrack just stares. when the hearing boy doesn’t chill out for even a second, the deaf one just shrugs and turns on his heel to keep walking to class.

spot wants to kick his own ass right about now.

another week goes by and spot makes friend with a tall kid who introduced himself as mush. spot liked mush, thought he was a down to earth guy, who’d have down to earth friends. which is why spot agreed to meeting up with them after school.

mush pushed the door open to some shitty restaurant and spot wished he declined. right away there was that jack kid yelling. kelly was holding two other boys real close to him, every once and awhile leaning in to press a loud kiss to one of them.

“heya mush, an’ mush’s friend. the name’s jack kelly, an’ this here is my boyfriend crutchie,” he knocked his head with the kid on his left. “an’ the other sucker is davey, our other boyfriend.” he grinned, and davey just rolled his eyes.

spot was about to introduce himself, but jack went on.

“right there is my main man boots, along with specs. an’ the fella who thinks he’s too good to suck my dick is race.”

the brooklyn boy froze up a bit as he watched the deaf boy lean over the table and smack jack.

“what the hell boots? what’s the point of him ain’t bein’ able to hear if ya just gonna rat me out to him like that!” he cried, and now it was crutchie that was signing something to race, who only narrowed his eyes at the group.

mush slid right up next to boots, and spot quickly pulled up a chair to the table.

“de name is spot. spot conlon. nice tuh meetcha all.” he mumbled, leaning over the table slightly.

racetrack sent him a crooked grin, and spot left with a group of friends.

over the next two months, spot barely was home, which wasn’t a big deal to him seeing as him and his mom didn’t get along too well. he was always at one of the guy’s places.

they never went to davey’s. his family lives in a one bedroom apartment, of which davey’s parents and sister slept in, while him and his younger brother slept on the couch. the jewish boy’s family loved all his friends dearly, but there simply wasn’t ever enough room, nor did they have the money to spare by preparing dinner for that many.

crutchie lives with his adopted family that took him in at age 8. they’ve been fostering mush since he was 11, and are in the process of adopting him as well. sometimes they stay there, but the family likes their quiet time.

kid blink and three other kids spot doesn’t know all too well named itey, romeo and dutchy live at a group home just outside of town. boots with his dad in a weird ass studio. specs lived with his mom and dad a bit more upstate than the rest of them, and his folks hated all his friends with all their hearts. skittery lives with his aunt downtown, but right now he’s back at being an inpatient, due to extreme anxiety. the boys try to visit and call the as much they can.

race lives with his grandma, and so does jack, to spot’s surprise. grandma higgins took jack in after he’d been living in the streets for a few months when he was 10 after his mom went to jail, welcomed him with open arms. it took him a bit to get sign language down, but he and race still hit it off. jack hasn’t thought about his mom in nearly 6 years now. all the boys love her more than the world, and she feels the same, totally fine with the sometimes 10 boys eating up her food and passing out on the floor. they usually end up there at the end of every day, help grandma out a bit around the house before just messing around.

davey and crutchie share jack’s small bed always, using him as a pillow. the nights blink can stay, him and mush curl up together with some blankets on the floor, along with the other boy’s just scattered around. spot always found himself in race’s bed, pressed up against the deaf boy. they’d text far past when everyone else has already passed out for the night, and spot couldn’t help but think how beautiful race was when the moonlight sneaks through his blinds and hit his face just right.

it starts when spot finds it a bit harder to breath when racetrack is in sight. then when he finds himself finding excuses to touch him, even if it’s just the brush of the shoulders.

he’s shit at sign language, two left hands, you could say. but he always finds himself up at 2am trying to get least get to a conversational level. he’s even been getting davey to help him out with it.

he’s choosing dare every time they play that god forsaken game in hopes someone will tell him to kiss race, but he always ends up having to eat something weird.

it’s been nearly a year since spot moved here and found what seems to be the fucking greatest group of friends anyone on the damn planet could ask for. it’s also been 5 months since he realized he may be just a bit head over heels for racetrack.

mush knew. of course he did, guy was an expert on those love sick looks and the dreamy sighs. but that was it.

which is why spot was very confused when crutchie came with davey in tow after school one day, and the first thing that came from that fucking boy’s mouth was…

“ya know he likes ya too, right?” davey’s looking guilty, and crutchie is beaming.

“de fuck yuh on about, dave? who likes who now?” spot spits, and crutchie narrows his eyes, elbowing his boyfriend who only shakes his head.

“hey, crutch, this was your idea, ya tell ‘im.” davey mumbles, looking to the ground.

“listen, spot, my guy…we all know ya gotta ting for race. it’s pretty obvious, an’ he gotta ting for ya too.”  crutchie states almost proudly, and spot’s jaw drops.

“what de fuck? i ain’t got no ting fawh racetrack.  and he definitely ain’t got no ting fawh me.” he responds, almost angry, but not really. more caught off guard.

now davey was looking visibly shocked and crutchie frustrated.

“god, ya guys are worse than jackie was.” he mumbles, and davey has to cover up his laugh.

“whatever, just ya guys are wastin’ ya time when ya could be together already.” and with that he stomps away (and maybe davey is there for a bit longer, passing on some useful signs to spot).

about a week later he finds himself alone with race in his own room. none of the boys have been to his house, other than mush walking him home one night, but never came in.

spot’s nervous like he’s never been before. they’re sitting on his floor, just fucking around and enjoying one another’s company. they have some shitty cable on with the subtitles up and racetack is paying way too much attention to it.

after a moment of considering, spot taps his shoulder. race’s head spins around and he gives him a wide grin. he signs _hello_ quickly, followed by a _what’s up_.

spot is struggling with words, and he knows race won’t have a clue what’s he’s saying when they do manage to come out. it takes a long moment, with just the deaf boy staring at his friend with a worried look.

“like, ackshully fuck yuh, anthony higgins. you’re so damn cute and wonderful and i can’t keep yuh off my mind, like evuh. it’s drivin’ me fuckin’ crazy, and i ain’t even tink yuh know de effectcha have on me. ya’ dig? i doan like people much, but fuck do i like yuh.” he’s loud as the words finally leave him, his hands shaking as he tries to sign as much as he can (he’s really only able to do ’ _you cute_ ’, ’ _make me crazy_ ’, ’ _fuck_ ’, and ’ _i like you_ ’).

spot really fucking hope race gets the point.

and he knows he does when he surges forward to kiss him swiftly, pulling away quickly with a smirk on his face.

there’s a laugh cough in race’s throat as he simply signs _same_.

so spot’s not missing brooklyn as much, and he’s got two left hands, but he’s learning to deal with that (and making real progress if you ask davey, or his boyfriend, race).

**Author's Note:**

> lol!!! i loved writing this fic and i love newises so fucking much like o boy!!! hope u enjoyed and that spot's accent wasn't too much lmao...
> 
> tumblr: miserysucculent


End file.
